Moving In
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Sauke and Naruto had been dating for three months without Itachi's knowledge. Now that he knows Sasuke is forced to stay at Naruto's place for a while. SasuNaru. yaoi...don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Uh, hi. Time for an A/n. Right.

Gaa-kun: Her brain is fried right now so I might as well do the disclaimer so we can start. The author does not own me or any other Naruto character. There. Now here's the fic.

Line thingy…………………………………………………….

Moving In…Ch. 1:

Sasuke was thinking. He had been for a while now. What was he thinking about you wonder? He was thinking about a certain blond teen that he had been dating for about three months now. Our favorite dark haired teen turned to face said boyfriend with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Hey Naruto? Besides me have you ever been in a real relationship before?"

Naruto was currently sitting on Sasuke's bean bag chair, about a yard away from where Sasuke was. Every weekend after the two boys hooked up they had spent like this. They would go to Sasuke's large, upscale house and just hang. Sometimes they would kiss and less frequently they made out but most of the time they just sat and talked. This time they had discussed pointless school stuff before lapsing into a comfortable silence and left each other to their own thoughts. Now Sasuke decided to make these thoughts known to his blonde lover.

"I mean, have you ever loved someone else before?"

Naruto blinked before answering slowly, and almost carefully. "Well of course I've loved before. You remember the time I had that one silly little crush on Sakura. That lasted for years."

"No, baka. Have you every really loved anyone else before?" Sasuke's dark eyes bored into Naruto's light ones.

Naruto pondered this for a moment. "Actually, no. I think you were the first."

"Really?" Sasuke got up from his seat on the bed and made his way over to his boyfriend. He silently motioned for the blue eyed boy to move over before sitting down next to him and pulling him into his arms. He loved the way the smaller boy's body just melted into his.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Why'd you as?" Naruto's voice was muffled as his face was nestled in his boyfriend's chest.

"Well…I don't know. I guess I just…want you all to myself. Does that make me greedy, Naruto?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Naruto looked up at the black haired teen with big sky blue eyes and stretched up to plant a light kiss on his lips. Just as he was pulling back, though, Sasuke's strong hands stopped him. He pulled his light haired angel closer and started the kiss again. This time, though, it was not meant to be light. Sasuke entwined his hands in blonde hair while deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke flipped his love over and started trailing his wet tongue down his neck, earning a few gasps of surprise and pleasure from the teen underneath him.

Naruto clinged to Sasuke's shirt, much like a kitten, as the dark haired boy bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck and…

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?!?"

Said teen cursed under his breath as he and Naruto scampered apart. Both of them were breathless, Naruto looking particularly ravished, and were facing a very disturbed looking Itachi.

"Sasuke, explain this to me right now!" He continued before Sasuke could even put a word in. "I tell you to go out and find yourself a girlfriend and _this_ is what you come up with? Mother and Father would be furious! Scratch that, Father would be furious. It would just plain break Mother's heart."

At the mention of his parents Sasuke's blood started to boil.

"What? Just because I happen to have a different sexual preference than Father's precious Itachi? No, you're wrong. Mother would have understood!" Sasuke leapt up and got right in his brother's face. "You have no right to tell me what to do and who with. In fact, you have no right to talk to me that way at all! So, if you don't mind, I think I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye." Sasuke hissed.

He walked over to Naruto who was still sitting, stunned, on the floor and held out a shaking hand for him.

"Come on Naruto. We're leaving."

Naruto gripped his hand and fallowed him out, leaving a shocked Itachi in the doorway. As he was closing the front door to his, now, old home Sasuke was sure he heard a cold voice saying, "Faggots."

Line….

Sasuke led a silent Naruto to the nearest bus stop, still trying to calm his anger. When they finally reached the pick-up area Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle in an attempt to help his love fight his emotions. The dark haired teen's shoulders were now shaking and his teeth were clenched. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he gratefully gripped the hands that encircled his waist.

"It's ok. You can stay at my place for a bit. I'm sure Iruka won't mind. He's not even home half the time. You know how sometimes he mysteriously disappears only to magically reappear at Kakashi's place."

Sasuke gave a strangled laugh at Naruto's obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Naruto." He turned around in the blonde's arms in order to face him. He stroked one of Naruto's scarred checks while staring deeply onto his bright blue eyes. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Naruto gave him a bitter-sweet smile and answered. "Yeah. I love you too, no matter what."

They kissed gently before hoping on the newly arrived bus, hand in hand.

Line…………………………………………………

Me: Tell me how you like it! Any suggestions? Comments? Questions?

Gaa-kun: You could have just said "review", you know.

Me: Yeah, but what would be the fun in that, Gaa-kun?

Gaa-kun: 1. Why does there need to be fun when you are just asking for reviews and 2. Why the hell do you keep calling me that?!?

ME: What? You don't like that name? Well too bad! Review:D

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here you go! Sooo sorry for the enormous delay...but thank you so much to the reviewers who pushed me to update!

Pink-xXx-Kiss, Akira-sama, msmf2, kiwi.smartie, AnimeKage, horsegirl, here-jus-bcuz, and Draven.

Thank you all!!!

Gaara: She own zip, nada, nothing. Read on.

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on Naruto's soft bed and stared up at the slightly-peeling white paint on the ceiling above him. After a few minutes of this he groaned and rubbed his temples.

Now this was not because he wasn't enjoying his time away from his brother and, more importantly, his time with Naruto, not at all. He was having a blast, even though only a few hours had passed since he was kicked out, or as Naruto said it, he had escaped.

No, the reason he was worried was because Naruto lived in a teeny, tiny apartment, especially compared to his old mansion, and in this teeny, tiny apartment there were only two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. This meant that there were only two places in the house really suitable for sleep and both places were already taken; one occupied by Naruto and one by Iruka. Now, of course, Sasuke sure a _hell_ wasn't going to sleep with Iruka so the only other option was for him to share a bed with his blond dobe.

Now, you may think that sleeping in the same bed as your lover would be something to look foreword to, but not in this case. Sasuke was scared that Naruto would find out his secret; the only secret he has ever kept from him.

Ever since his parents were mysteriously murdered and Sasuke had found them both soaking in their own blood in the middle of the living room floor one day after school, he had never stopped having nightmares. Every single night it was the same thing and when he woke, he woke screaming. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to worry about him, so he never said anything, but tonight if Sasuke woke up Naruto with his screaming that secret would be out in the open.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark bangs, as was his habit when he was thinking. He wondered if he should just give up and sleep on the couch for that night but eventually decided against it. He could handle it.

Naruto walked in with a smile on his face, oblivious to Sasuke's dark mood at the present. "Iruka said you could stay as long as you want. But I don't think he'd appreciate it if you did anything _naughty_." Naruto winked, laughing, and took a seat next to his boyfriend on the bed. "Come on Sasuke. Staying with me can't be such a horror can it? You look like…like you're reliving a nightmare or something."

'You don't know how right you are, Naruto.' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry babe." Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Naruto's cheek softly. "I was just thinking of the probability of me getting any sleep tonight. I've reasoned that the percentage of chance that I will is very close to 0." He couldn't lie to Naruto, even if he _could_ keep a secret.

A horrified look crept over Naruto's tan face. Sasuke, realizing what the other was thinking, hit the blond on the head.

"I'm not thinking about that, you perv. I'm just saying…never mind." Sasuke caught himself before he completed his sentence. He couldn't tell him, not yet. Later maybe, but not yet.

"Hmmm." Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully but never asked him to finish his thought.

"Hey, Naruto, you know one of the good things about me staying at your place?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um…oh I don't know. You won't have to call me in the middle of the night and wake up both me _and _Iruka just because you forgot to tell me goodnight?" Yes...it had happened before.

"That too, but no. Now I will know when you have a...um _dream_ about me." Sasuke winked mock seductively. Sasuke knew how to change the subject; that he did.

"Oh come on Sasuke! I'm the perv?!" Naruto squeaked, throwing a pillow at his boyfriend. Sasuke caught it with ease and threw it right back at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" Naruto giggled, throwing more pillows at his love.

"Oh yes I did!" Sasuke said as he ducked the pillows thrown at him and then threw them back. They went on like this, playfully bashing each other with soft orange pillows until they got so tired that they just collapsed on the bed, laughing and breathing heavily. "Boys! Dinner!" A voice that both teens recognized as belonging to Iruka called. Sasuke stood first pulling Naruto up with him and moved to the kitchen. He sat down at the smallish, wooden dinner table while still trying to control his laughter (yes, that sounds a little OOC but Sasuke really opened up around Naruto). Naruto, on the other hand, was going hysterical as he took a seat beside the dark haired teen. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the two as he set a big, steaming bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table.

"What's all this giggling about?" The older man looked back and forth between the two younger ones before gasping. "Oh my gosh! Did you just have…?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he started to laugh even harder. Sasuke was just focusing on hiding the slight blush that had managed to find its way onto his face.

"Iruka is a perv too! There must be something in the water!" Naruto forced out in between bouts of laughter.

"Either that or Kakashi-sensei has started rubbing off on him." Sasuke monotoned.

"Hey, hey. I was just saying." Iruka held up his hands in self defense. "By the way…you two haven't actually…done that…have you?" By the way both teen's mouths dropped to the floor and cheeks flushed beet red Iruka guess the answer was no.

"J-just checking. Hehe." Iruka blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Ehem," Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the _very_ awkward silence that had fallen over the dinner tale. "T-the spaghetti looks great, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, ah, thanks. I've been, um, trying to get Naruto to eat more of a variety of foods. It hasn't really worked but at least he'll eat spaghetti. It's an improvement." Iruka smiled, watching Naruto slurp up the pasta with chopsticks, getting tomato sauce all over his mouth. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't really think you eat spaghetti like you eat ramen. You'll just make a mess."

"Wa yo poin?" Naruto said, mouthful. For those of us who haven't mastered the art of decoding Naruto language when he's eating he's saying, "What's your point?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples for a second time that day. Just for an entirely different reason.

"You're such a baka, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed, "I love you too, teme." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto went straight back to making a mess of his dinner.

­­­­­­­

* * *

Sasuke laid back in the unfamiliar bed, pulling the covers tighter around his frame. Naruto was still in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while Sasuke was trying to get comfortable.

Since he hadn't taken any of his stuff before leaving the house Sasuke was forced to use Naruto's clothing for now, most of which was orange.

In fact, right now Sasuke was wearing a pair of long black pj bottoms with a short sleeved orange undershirt. Iruka was currently washing the outfit Sasuke had worn that day so he could wear it again the next. As the two teens were different sizes, Naruto smaller than Sasuke, Sasuke was going to go shopping the next morning for some more cloths to wear. He had already made an agreement with Naruto's guardian that he didn't have to go back to Itachi's place until he was ready so Iruka hadn't argued when Sasuke had said that he wanted to get new stuff as opposed to picking it up from home.

Sasuke had enough money, after all. His parents had been very prestigious and rich before they had been murdered. The two Uchiha brothers had been left with enormous amounts of money and Sasuke decided it was time to use some of it.

Sasuke turned over in the bed, still not finding a comfortable position.

"Sasuke? What's the matter?" Naruto's voice filled Sasuke's ears as the blond boy crawled in bed beside him. He was wearing some blue silk pj pants and a tight black undershirt. Altogether Sasuke's ideal eye candy.

"Wait, I thought all your cloths were orange." Sasuke avoided the question.

"Well, most of them are but these are exceptions." Naruto shrugged. He scooted up next to his boyfriend and cuddled up against his chest, much like he had done on Sasuke's bean bag chair that morning. Sasuke stiffened before relaxing and pulling Naruto into an embrace, resting his chin on Naruto's head. Sasuke breathed in the blonde's familiar sent and prayed that he wouldn't dream of his parents that night. It wasn't long before both Sasuke and Naruto were sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Me: Yeah…what do you think? R and R!

Gaara: Yep.

Me: Until next time! .


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Heya everyone!

Gaara: She doesn't own…obviously.

Me: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers: XxZilyxX, here-jus-bcuz, Akira-sama-, and Pink-xXx-Kiss

Gaara: Pfft.

Me: Sorry if I do a little cloths shopping-bashing in this chaptie…I've never been a fan so if that offends you in anyway, I'm sorry.

Gaara: You can be offended over cloths?

Me: (shakes head) Oh my dear Gaa-kun, you're so naive. Here's the fic!

* * *

Sasuke blinked until his eyes opened completely and noticed through the blinds that it was light out. He had slept the whole night without even one dream about his dark past. Not only that but his blond love was still in his arms, sleeping like a log.

'H-how can he affect me like this? Naruto…what are you doing to me?'

Sasuke cuddled back into the younger boy, not wanting to get up just yet…

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time to get up! We have a lot to do today." Iruka banged on the door.

Well, so much for that plan.

Sasuke yawned as Naruto began to stir beside him. The blue eyed boy looked up into Sasuke's ebony eyes and smiled.

"Mowning, Sawske." Naruto yawed, stretching cutely. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he thought of how much he resembled a fox when he did that. Naruto was about to get out of bed and get changed out of his pj's when he realized that Sasuke wasn't moving.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get up!" Naruto pulled Sasuke onto the floor and giggled as Sasuke rubbed his but where it had hit the carpet.

"Oww. What was that for?" Sasuke pouted and stood up.

"We have shopping to do, remember?" Naruto gave him a dazzling smile.

"Why are you so excited to go to that horrid place?" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the nearby mall. So big. So many people. So much weird clothing. So…un-Sasuke-ish. "Can't you just despise it like normal fashion-hating guys?"

"Come on Sasuke, it's not that bad. Besides, I wouldn't be as excited if I wasn't shopping for you. 'Cause guess what!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow for Naruto to continue. "All your new outfits are going to be, drum roll please…ORANGE!" Naruto squealed, delighted with his plan.

Sasuke shook his head and resisted the urge to shudder again at the mental image that brought up. "Sorry, babe. Not happening."

"Aww. Come on Sawske. Pretty please?" Naruto pouted, giving Sasuke his ultimate weapon; the puppy face.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. But just a few things. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto gave Sasuke a two fingered salute before grabbing some cloths and running to the bathroom to change.

'So kawaii.' Sasuke thought, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He chuckled and shook his head. When he finally willed himself to move he searched for his cloths and found that Iruka had folded them and put them on the dresser. He changed quickly and left the room; he wanted to grab some breakfast before Naruto got there so he wouldn't have to share his meal. Naruto was always especially hungry in the mornings. Sasuke knew this because the blond had warned him before-hand. Unfortunately, by the time he got there it was too late.

"Hi, Sasuke-chan! I hope you don't mind that I took one of your pancakes…'cause I did."

Sasuke sighed again; he tended to do that a lot around Naruto. "Does it really make a difference whether I mind or not?"

"Nope!" Naruto stuffed Sasuke's pancake into his mouth and grinned. Sasuke shook his head and ate the last remaining one on his plate.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Naruto squealed, delighted at the new outfit Sasuke was wearing.

They had spent the last two hours finding a new wardrobe for Sasuke. They had tried a bunch of places. They tried Abercrombie, American Eagle, and even Old Navy (no offence to anyone who likes those stores) but nothing had caught the boys' attention. In this store, though, they had hit the jackpot. From the moment Sasuke had convinced Naruto that Hot Topic wasn't as scary as it looked tons and tons of outfits were thrown at him.

They had been in there for only about fifteen minutes and had already found ten outfits.

Sasuke currently had the 11th one on and was "modeling" it for Naruto. This consisted of him crossing his arms moodily and scowling at Naruto while he rambled about whatever seemed to come to mind.

The outfit was a tight black tank-top that read "I'm not shy, I'm just quietly examining my prey", a pair of black baggy shorts with red straps hanging from it, and a lose, spiky belt. Sasuke winced as Naruto's voice rose another octave in his giddiness.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you were talking about. The shirt is sooo a boys' shirt. I mean, why else would it look so good on you?"

"Naruto, seriously, if you want me to buy it, I'll buy it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now, I think we have enough. I'll go check out, k?" Naruto beamed and nodded. He was really looking forward to seeing Sasuke in these outfits everyday, even if there _were_ only a few orange things in the bags that they carried out.

"Why don't you call Iruka and ask him to come pick us up?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. "Unless you don't think we bought enough…"

Naruto's face lit up even more at the thought of buying more dark outfits for his boyfriend. Of course, he wouldn't be so happy if he was the one who was actually _buying_. Sasuke ruined his thoughts by poking him on the forehead.

"I was joking, dobe. I'm not going to set a foot in this mall again for a _very_ long time. I've had about enough shopping for a lifetime."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. I'll call Iruka and see where he is. I _think_ he's running errands near by…but you never know." Naruto scratched his head in mock thought. Iruka had not left and doubt in the boys' minds as to where he would be. He'd told them multiple times that he would be returning somthing just a few blocks down if they "ever need him".

"Really, Iruka can be such a mother at times." Naruto smiled as an image of Iruka in a pink apron and cooking mitts appeared in a metal bubble above his head. All of a sudden his nice thoughts were intruded by none other than his pervert teacher, Kakashi, wearing a big sign around his neck reading "your father". The mental Kakashi strung an arm around the mental Iruka's thin shoulders while Naruto had a brief Star Wars moment of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before he hastily tried to pop the imagined bubble.

"Dobe? Hello? Are you in there?" Sasuke waved a hand in front of Naruto's, now pale, face. The blond had started twitching and was muttering things like "Bad Darth Vader" and "Get your mitts off my mom." Sasuke shook his shoulders roughly, "Naruto!"

Naruto jolted and blinked rapidly at him. "You do NOT want to know what I just saw." He emphasized his point by shaking his head violently.

"Ookay. Just call Iruka."

"Right." Naruto flipped open his orange (Gasp…no!) cell and dialed Iruka's number. He jumped as said phone started ringing right next to him.

"Iruka! What are you doing here?! I thought you were returning "that cursed pink apron" that Kakashi got you." Naruto made little quotes in the air, mimicking Iruka's voice.

* * *

"Hehehe…I was but then you were taking so long, and you see, I got worried…" Iruka looked sheepish, once again, as he led the two boys towards the car. Both the boys just rolled their eyes.

"I'm telling you, Sasuke…if you'd seen it you would've freaked out too!" Naruto rambled on in the back seat, Sasuke right beside him.

Iruka looked back at them occasionally to make sure they were getting along. He knew he didn't have to do that anymore but it was still habit. After all, only a few months ago they had been at each other's throats and would curse each other out as soon as look at each other.

Let's just say they didn't get along.

That was when Kakashi and Iruka, the latter some what reluctantly, stepped in. Kakashi had been sure that they were perfect for each other and eventually convinced Iruka that if they just gave them a little push things would eventually work out. And, obviously, they did.

Iruka looked back once more at the two, one lively and one stoic, before turning toward the road and smiling at the tail lights of the car in front of him.

It's really true that opposites attract.

* * *

Me: This one was just as short as the last one!!! And what was with that ending?! (cries) I'm so sorry. I let you all down.

Gaara: Don't worry, you'll get over it.

Me: Gee thanks. (turns towards readers) Until next time…

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yeah.

Dedication: To Narutard Kiba because she has been waiting for so long for the next chapter of my other story to come out and here I am not giving it to her…thanks for your patience!

* * *

"Are you sure I look ok, Sasuke?" Naruto was standing in front of his full-length mirror, playing with his cloths, hair, jewelry, and, well, just about everything. 

"For the hundredth time, Naruto, it's only school." Sasuke had finished getting ready an hour ago and was lying back on Naruto's bed while the blond was finishing.

Today was their first day of high school. Of course, for everyone else it was their second day but that was because Naruto and Sasuke had both conveniently been sick with the flu the day before. In the time before they had caught the virus, though, they had made very good use of their summer. They went to the mall a few more time, and had gotten some new close for Naruto a well as Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, teme! First impressions count!" Naruto cried, putting some eyeliner around his eyes, as he had seen some people doing at his new favorite store.

"Yeah, if you're a girl." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey! I'm gay…I am supposed to be like this. You're just an anomaly."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and got off the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Don't worry Naruto. You look perfect."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend's touch, savoring the moment.

Sasuke looked down at the blond and smiled. What he had said was true…Naruto really did look good. He was wearing a tight orange t-shirt and baggy black pants with chains on them. He had a black beanie on his head and a silver heart necklace that Sasuke had bought for him tucked under his shirt. He also had some back and orange arm sleeves on and a silver ring on his right pointer finger.

Sasuke, in contrast, had gone with a more simplistic look with some chained black jeans, a pair of gloves, a black t-shirt, and a jacket.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear before pulling away and grabbing his new backpack from the bed. Naruto eeped as he looked at the time and followed suit, dragging Iruka along with him.

Iruka's job was working at the middle school where Sasuke and Naruto used to go…his school didn't start for another week so Iruka's only job for now was to tow the two boys back and fourth to and from school.

"Come one! We're gonna be late!"

"Ok, ok…and I can walk on my own by the way."

* * *

"Aright, this is it." Naruto took a deep breath as he looked out of the car window. He started to get out but a hand on his shoulder kept him back. He turned only to have Sasuke kiss him one quick time full on the lips. "Wow. What was that? Not that I'm complaining…"

"You _do_ realize that we can't be doing this in school. We could get into a lot of trouble. There are many people like my brother out there." Sasuke looked at his little blond one seriously.

"I know, I know. Just friends got cha'." Naruto broke the mood with one of his trademark smiles and gave Sasuke one last kiss before picking up his backpack and getting out of the car. Sasuke let a smile of his own cross his face before following Naruto out. The two said their goodbyes to Iruka and then faced what to them seemed like the most hectic place on earth.

There were all sorts of people running around shouting, laughing, and doing whatever. There were Skateboarders doing tricks, Populars chatting, and Goths hanging. There was so much commotion that Sasuke just wanted to go crawl under a rock. He hated large groups. Naruto on the other hand was ecstatic. He noticed a guy in all black walking by trying to hide what looked suspiciously like a small white dog in his coat and called to him.

"Hey could you help us!? We were sick yesterday and missed everything!"

Sasuke sighed. "Idiot. You don't just randomly ask people to help show you around the school."

At that moment the small dog the boy had been holding jumped out of his arms and ran to Naruto, jumping on him and licking him in the face.

"Akamaru! If you do that I won't be able to sneak you into the school!" The dog's owner said in an exasperated voice.

"Arf!" The dog, apparently named Akamaru, barked before the boy picked him up again.

"Sorry about that, he gets a little exited when he's in a new place." The boy said sheepishly. "My name's Kiba by the way. You were saying something about being new right?"

"Yeah. First day." Naruto smiled.

"I guess I can help you…as long as you keep quiet about Akamaru." Kiba said. Then his voice got quiet and serious. "For some reason the principal won't let me take him to school. If they find him they'll make me take him home! Do you believe that?" The teen said as though it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yeah that's totally crazy." Sasuke said sarcastically. Kiba nodded, obviously not catching his tone.

Now that Sasuke was closer to the boy he could see that he looked kind of strange. He was dressed kind of like he and Naruto were only more simply, with just a plain black tee, tight black jeans and a chocker which looked suspiciously like a dog collar around his neck. The strangest of all, though were the two identical tattoos on both sides of his face. They were two elongated red triangles that were clearly visible beneath the shaggy brown hair that feathered out around his head.

"Well anyway, I'll help you as much as I can, though it's my second day so…I'm still not completely getting this whole high school thing." Kiba was using normal volume now and was grinning at the two.

"You're freshman too? Sweet! You're kinda tall so I figured you were like sophomore or something…" Naruto said with a chuckle. Sasuke looked that the brown haired teen and realized that Naruto was right. Kiba was as tall, if not taller, then Sasuke himself.

"Well come on then. We're going to be late at this rate. Hehe…rhyme." Kiba laughed to himself followed by a happy bark from Akamaru. Kiba tucked the dog into his jacket and motioned for the other two to follow as he walked into the school.

"He's kind of a strange one isn't he?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Naruto looked surprised. "Really? In what way?"

Sigh. "Dobe."

* * *

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update…and this was a lame chapter too. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me!

Gaara: You're forgiven.

Me: I'm not talking to you!

Gaara: Oh. Never mind then.

Me: Please review and give me your comments…until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto…and she's not here right now so leave a message and she'll get back to you.

* * *

"Alright, this is your class, Naruto. Sasuke, yours is further up and to the right. Got it?" Kiba said with a smile. "If you need anything just come find me, k?" 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and waved goodbye as Kiba pranced down the hall towards his own class with Akamaru in his arms.

"Kay dobe. I'll see you later then right?" Sasuke said softly. He knew he couldn't kiss Naruto then with all the people around but he wished he could. Naruto seemed to know this so just smiled at him and winked.

"It's alright. I'll see you soon." With that Naruto walked into his class, leaving Sasuke to find his own.

Sasuke sighed and walked in the direction the dog boy had pointed to. At least he had next period with Naruto. He checked his schedule again making sure that he was at the right room number for his science class.

He sighed again and pushed open the door. There were a few students already there, not wanting to be late for their second day of school. A few people were talking to each other but many were just staring off into space or doodling stuff on random pieces of paper.

Sasuke looked around the room for a familiar face. He was surprised to see that he only recognized a few of the kids from Konoha Middle School. He had thought that most of the people going to this high school would have been from his old school as the two schools were in the same district. From what he could see the only people he knew in this class were Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

He held back a groan. He hated Sakura and Ino with a passion. They always latched on to him like leeches and battled each other for affection from him that they would never get. They probably just came to this school to be closer to him. He wouldn't put it past them.

Choji wasn't so bad, he was quiet and always hung out with Shikamaru. He never bothered Sasuke giving the raven haired teen no reason to hate him, but that didn't make him a friend.

Sasuke looked around the room for empty seats. Being that not everyone was there yet, he guessed he'd just pick one and just hope that it wasn't already taken.

He sat in the seat farthest from everyone in the back of the room. He was grateful that Choji, having seen him as he walked in, had started a conversation with the two she-devils so that Sasuke could slip past them without their noticing.

Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. He wanted to catch some sleep before class. He was tired from waking up so early that morning.

A few minutes went by and only once was Sasuke interrupted by the two girls of his nightmares. They were quickly disposed of by a wave of his hand. He was just starting to get back to sleep again when a low gravely voice awoke him.

"Hey you. That's my seat."

Sasuke opened his eyes to find a shortish boy with shockingly red hair glaring at him with black ringed eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, slowly moving his stuff to another empty seat right next to the redhead's desk. He figured that he wouldn't have to move from this seat. He doubted anyone else would want to sit next to a moody guy like him. Not that he did. He was just too lazy to move much.

"Neji sits there." The same low voice said.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and moved one more seat over, though not before he took the time to glare at the annoyingly dark teen.

Sitting down for a third time Sasuke took another look at the other boy. He was now sitting in his seat with headphones over his ears and eyes closed. Like Kiba, this teen was dressed mostly in black, though he had a dark red shirt on to add some color. He had a chain on his baggy black pants, and on his shirt was a black Kanji that Sasuke immediately recognized as the symbol for love.

Sasuke wasn't called a genius for nothing. He was fluent in Japanese, Spanish, and, obviously, English. He also knew more than 50 kanji.

Soon a dark-haired male with a dark purple shirt and purple-lined black pants sat next to Sasuke. He nodded at him, with a hint of a smile on his features. Sasuke noticed with surprise that his eyes were a light violet color, almost white. Sasuke nodded back, figuring that this teen would be much easier to get along with than the other.

"You must be Sasuke." The teen said.

"Yeah, that's my name. How'd you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. You could never know for sure who had or hadn't known his older brother. Itachi had many dangerous friends.

"Kib told me to look out for you. My name's Neji. Welcome to Konoha High." Neji said with a smile.

"Um thanks I guess." Sasuke glance around Neji at the red head. "Is that weird kid over there a friend of yours? Sounded like he knew you."

"Yeah, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, and I have known each other forever. Don't let him get under your skin. It _is_ science class you never know if you two will end up working on a project together." Neji looked fondly at his friend, obviously he had gotten used to the teen.

"Thanks for the tip." Sasuke was tired of talking. He didn't normally have long conversations with strangers or with, well, _anyone_ really. Naruto was an exception of course.

"No prob." Noticing the other boy's discomfort, Neji turned away, not usually one to talk much himself.

Sasuke found himself smiling slightly when the other boy left him alone, he figured that they could actually get along.

* * *

"So you see they decided if they attacked here…"

Naruto was completely zoned out. Without Sasuke he just couldn't concentrate. He had found an edge seat right next to a window and was staring out at the sunny sky.

He was watching a bunny-shaped cloud turning into a horse when he heard something drop beside him.

He looked over his shoulder and found that the boy next to him was leaning down to get a pen that had fallen on the floor.

He was very weird looking with a huge black coat both with a hood and a high collar. His weird look was just added to by the shaded sunglasses and dark green gloves. He had on tightish dark green jeans faded at the thighs; something Naruto thought would be cool in orange but just slightly strange as green.

He must have caught Naruto staring because he looked up at him and nodded, though the blond boy couldn't tell what emotion he was showing behind his collar and glasses.

Naruto gulped and looked away from the boy, preferring to look out at the clouds. He felt like his lazy friend Shikamaru, from middle school. He imagined Shikamaru would be going to this school. If he was maybe he'd sit with him at lunch.

Naruto sighed. Fifteen minutes into class and he already missed Sasuke.

* * *

Me: Yay! Gaara, Neji and Shino in this one! 

Gaara: Finally.

Me: Yeah, this chaptie was basically just introducing characters. Sorry if it was boring. Please review…and suggestions always help. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person and I know it. I haven't updated in forever.

T.T I feel so guilty. You probably don't even remember this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's why they always get episodes out ON TIME!

Warning: M/M

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically flew into the other boy in his haste to get out of his last class before lunch, and to see the Uchiha once again. Although they did have a few classes together they had because accustomed to being in each other's presence 24/7 for a long enough time that every second apart from each other went staggeringly slowly.

"Naruto I-" Sasuke started, but was cut off by Naruto's enthusiastic voice.

"Lunch time, teme!" Naruto started pulling Sasuke towards the cafeteria, well, Naruto pulled him in a direction which they both _assumed _was the cafeteria judging by the mob of students pushing their way through in that direction. Sasuke pulled his arm out of his boyfriend's hold and turned his so that he was facing him.

"Sasuke what-" It was Sasuke's turn to interrupt.

"I missed you, dobe." Sasuke forced away a blush at saying something so sappy and out of character, but he tended to do that a lot around Naruto. Sasuke noticed belatedly that Naruto was giving him a smile to rival all others, one that lit up his, already bright, blue eyes, and made him look even more perfect then usual. Sasuke was so tempted to lean down and kiss him at that moment that he had to bite his lip in order to restrain himself. Sasuke smiled slightly as Naruto took his hand once again and led him through the mass of students for a second time.

Once they had both entered the cafeteria and picked up their lunches, (or at least Sasuke did, Naruto had brought his own ramen and hot water) Sasuke looked around for Choji or any familiar face. "Hey bab-Naruto, you see anyone we know?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "You totally were just about to call me babe. And after telling _me_ to keep us a secret."

Sasuke blushed, "Pshh no, I was going to say dobe."

"Riiight. You keep on telling yourself that…" Naruto smirked and winked. "babe."

Sasuke turned away with something akin to a pout and re-embarked on his quest to find a table, eyes finally landing on the long-haired boy from his first class who was waving them over from a small able in the corner. Sasuke mentally joked about his new acquaintance and his friends being emo and cutting themselves, but decided against saying this out loud as he dragged his boyfriend over to them. As they got closer Sasuke realized that they did, in fact, look emo, or more precisely, goth. Sasuke knew he should have realized this before when he had talked to the goth brunet earlier that day, but he hadn't really noticed until he saw him and his friends all sitting together.

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't you and your friend sit with us?" Neji – Sasuke remembered his name a bit late – said with a small smile. The teen beside him turned towards them, looking them up and down, before unceremoniously focusing his attention back at picking at his black nail polish. Sasuke recognized this red-head as the rude boy that Neji had been sitting next to earlier. Sasuke seemed to remember his name being Gaara.

Looking towards the remainder of the teens lounging around the table, Sasuke was surprised to see the dog-boy from that morning talking animatedly to a silent, hooded figure. This large mass of fabric seemed to be the only person Sasuke had yet to meet out of the group, and for this, he was pleased. He hated introductions.

"Yip!" Sasuke looked around to find the source of the high-pitched sound until a giggling Naruto motioned for him to look down. The moment Sasuke did he was met with a big, slobbering lick on the face.

"Akamaru!" Kiba ran to pick up his dog. "No jumping up and ruining people's eyeliner!" Kiba smiled, apparently just realizing that he knew Sasuke and Naruto from before. "Hey guys, I guess you've met Neji already," he gestured towards his friend with an elbow, as his hands were being used to keep his bog still. "and it looks like Gaara's approved-" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Approved?"

Kiba ignored him, "So why don't you sit down!?"

Naruto nodded eagerly at his offer and sat between Kiba and Neji. The blond had always loved making new friends, a skill that Sasuke had not quite developed yet. Sasuke sighed as Naruto pulled him down between him and Neji after he wouldn't do it himself. Sasuke had a problem trusting the kindness of strangers, especially strangers that as – well – _strange_ as this group did. He did feel as if he might be able to trust this Neji kid, though, his actions seemed very different from his but Sasuke could tell that in many ways they were alike.

"So," Neji called for their attention while simultaneously prodding at his brooding friend to take is head off of the table top. "who all have you two met?"

Sasuke nodded at Neji and Gaara and then gestured to Kiba. He was pleased when Neji correctly interpreted him and introduced them to the only person Sasuke had not yet met.

"This is Shino-" Neji started.

"Oh yeah! You were in my first class. History was it?" Naruto only got a nod in return.

Neji rolled his eyes and continued, "He and Kiba were neighbors before he transferred to our middle school in the last year. He and Kiba have been friends for…" he looked at Kiba expectantly.

"Forever! Neither of us has ever moved so I've gotten to witness every single new bug added to his collection since god-knows-when." Kiba finished with a sarcastic look in Shino's direction.

"Bug collection?" Naruto asked incredulously. "People still do that? I thought that bug collecting ended when the TV was invented."

Kiba smiled affectionately, "He's a bug freak."

"Umm, I haven't met either of you." Naruto said to Neji and Gaara, the latter of which still was not paying attention.

"Sorry, I'm Neji and that's Gaara. Gaara transferred to our middle school in year seven. Kiba and I are the only ones of us who had been at that middle school since the beginning. We also went to the same grammar school. Gaara and I knew each other before that, though, cause our families kind of move in the same circles."

Gaara scowled at the last comment and Neji gave him a sympathetic smile that none of the others understood.

"You are an Uchiha, am I correct?" Sasuke looked at Neji suspiciously. "We've met before at one of your parents' dinner parties before, remember?"

Sasuke relaxed and nodded, vaguely remembering meeting the pale-eyed boy before, he had been wearing a suit then and his hair had been shorter, but he had had the same eyes. "Some-what. You're a Hyuuga, right?"

Neji nodded, apparently pleased that Sasuke had remembered him. "I'm sorry about your parents." He said in a softer tone. "How's your brother?"

At the mention of Itachi both Naruto and Sasuke tensed up, the former putting a steadying hand on the other's shoulder as though he would fall down simply at the mention of his brother's name. "I wouldn't know. We sort of had a falling out."

"A falling out?" Neji looked surprised, "He seemed like a reasonable enough guy when I met him, if a little lofty."

"Well yeah, but that's just the person he is around others. That's especially true around prospective business partners." Sasuke looked at the ground moodily. "He hasn't ever been like that to me… or, at least, since we were kids."

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry for bringing him up."

Sasuke looked down at the table and nodded, trying to keep his thoughts from his brother, trying to keep himself from wondering where Itachi was, what he was doing, if he was alright. Even after all this Sasuke couldn't bring himself to not care…

­

"Ahhhchoo!" Itachi sniffled, trying not to glare accusingly at his traitorous nose. That would just be childish.

"Please don't tell me that you're sick, 'Tachi. We've got lots of work to do. I can't have you taking sick days on me." Shisui chastised playfully.

Itachi gave his friend and cousin an Uchiha grimace © which proved ineffective as Shisui was an Uchiha himself.

Shisui had moved in with Itachi when Sasuke left. An empty house was just too depressing for Itachi, and Shisui was the only person in the world that he would actually enjoy living with.

Shisui gave Itachi his favorite half-smile. "Don't give me that look. Are we going to do this or not?"

Itachi focused, looking at the numerous papers littering his desk. He gave the pile a wry smile. "I can't believe we're doing all of this…just to get back at Sasuke."

Do I detect plot!? Lolz

Sorry for yet another boring chapter. I'm hoping to get it moving pretty soon. Though soon with me can mean another year. T.T

Sorry again!


End file.
